Say you'll love me again
by icn97
Summary: Damon is a soldier who have been in a coma, what happens when he wakes up and finds out that the love of his life, Elena, is gone? Read to find out. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my baby right now and I really hope you like it! If you follow my other story: Bad boys are best, I'm sorry but my inspiration has been on vacations :s But now, I hope to post more often because she finally decided to come back! **

**I'm looking for a beta reader so if you're interested please let me know**

* * *

Say you'll love me again

"Elena..." Damon slowly opened his eyes, revealing the immensity of blue. "Elenaa…" He repeated one more time his voice too weak to be louder than a whisper.

He tried to sit up straight, but it was like he didn't have any power over his body.

"Sir, you need to remain still." A nurse appeared on his side, pushing him against the mattress. The woman should be in her early thirties, with red hair and brown eyes and was looking at him like he was some kid who had just made a bad thing.

"Where's Elena?" Damon whispered one more time, ignoring the woman's efforts to keep him in place. "Where am I?"

The woman looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore." She said as she grabbed his chart from the bed and started to check it.

"Sorry for what?" He stopped moving and let his head rest against the pillows.

The woman's brown eyes found his blue ones for the first time, and he couldn't help but to think about Elena. Where was she? The last thing he remembered was the talk they had had before the flight… The talk before the war...

"_Don't go Damon, please…" Her teary brown eyes found his ocean blue ones and her hands travelled to his neck, like they used to be all the time. "Don't go." She repeated as she buried her face in his chest, feeling safe when she felt his arms surrounding her back._

"_I have to." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. "You know I have to."_

_She looked up, finding his eyes instantly. "It's not fair." The tears started streaming down her face, and she tried to wipe them away with her hand. "What am I going to do without you? I can't live without you!" She talked louder this time, tired of pretending to be calm when she just wanted to scream and cry and run away from all her problems._

"_And you think I can?" Damon yelled in frustration, not caring about the people who were staring at them. "Don't you think I'm going to be thinking about you every second, of every minute ,of every day? Don't you think I'll be dying to have you safe in my arms again? Don't you think I'm going to wake up missing you, and falling asleep missing you even more?" He approached her and wiped one of the tears that were falling down her cheek, with his thumb." "I love you Elena, and there is no distance or war that can change that."_

_The tears were now turning into sobs but Elena couldn't help but to smile at his words._

"_See?" She asked as she managed to control herself. "How am I going to handle six months without hearing you say those beautiful things?"_

_His smile turned into his signature smirk, and for some sort of reason that gesture comforted Elena. She usually hated when that smirk appeared on his beautiful face, but today she couldn't help but to love it. She had to admit that he was a bad boy, but he was her bad boy. She loved his darkest side as much as she loved his soft side. She loved when he whispered soothing words to her, she loved when he curled up with her in the sofa watching a cheesy movie and eating a bowl of popcorn, and she loved it when he just held her in silence… When he knew that she was needing some time to think without anyone messing with her head. He KNEW her, and that was the thing she was going to miss the most. No one in the world could understand her the way he did._

"_You're going to handle six months without me because you are the strongest woman I ever knew." He said as he locked his gaze with hers, making her shiver with the intense connection. "And you're going to handle six months because you know you're going to be here all the time." He said as he put her hand above his heart. _

"_Just like you're going to be here all the time." She said as she pulled his hand to rest above her heart._

"_Salvatore, it's time." Mason Lockwood approached the young couple._

_He looked at Elena and smiled._

"_Come here girl…" He said as he opened his arms. "I'm going to miss my little sister."_

_Elena laughed and hugged him. Mason and Damon were like brothers, what made Mason see Elena like a sister too. _

"_Take care of him." Elena whispered to him, making sure Damon couldn't hear her._

_Mason broke the hug and smiled at her. _

"_Always." _

"_Hey! Enough with the secrets." Damon said as he put an arm around Elena. "I'm feeling left out." He said pouting._

_Mason and Elena laughed with his sulkiness._

"_Oh the baby is jealous." Mason said as he punched him on the shoulder. "Come on we gotta go."_

"_Go ahead I'll catch you." Damon said as he looked at Elena._

_Mason nodded, knowing that it was an hint to leave them alone._

"_Bye Elena." Mason said as he turned around and started walking to the group of soldiers._

_Elena smiled and turned her attention to Damon. _

"_I guess it's time." She said as she tried to fight the tears that were filling her piercing brown eyes._

"_Don't cry…" Damon whispered with a pleading voice. "Please don't cry…"_

_She rubbed her eyes and gave him her best smile._

"_I'm not crying." _

_He smiled too knowing that she was the toughest girl he had ever met. She could be dying on the inside but she wouldn't show it just to make him feel better. Just to be sure the last image he kept from her was happy and smiley._

_He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed with all the passion he had. He tried to savor the moment as much as possible, because he knew that the war wasn't easy and that he wasn't so safe as he tried to make Elena believe. Their tongues found each other and it was like a dance. A dance that they both knew so well._

_He stepped back from her, his ocean blue eyes memorizing every single trace of her face._

"_I love you." He told her in a soft voice as he gave her one last kiss on the lips._

"_I love you more." She said teasing him, knowing that it would piss him off._

_He smiled as he understood her game and gave his group one last look, to make sure they were still there. He saw Mason waving at him and nodded looking at Elena who was with an understanding look on her face._

"_Go." She said with a smile, trying to look as normal as possible._

_He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and hugged her for the final time._

"_I'll write you." _

"_I'll be waiting." _

_He turned around and started walking towards the group, his heart breaking into a million pieces at every step he gave. He was almost reaching the other soldiers when he heard her yell._

"_Damon!" He turned immediately dropping his bags on the floor, and opening his arms for her._

_She jumped to his arms, and put her legs around his waist. He held her closer to him, his arms surrounding his entire world._

"_Marry me." Her voice was shaky from the tears and her hands trembling with the nerves and the expectation._

"_What?" Damon asked chocked with her proposal._

_Her smile grew even more and she tried to get even closer to him._

"_Marry me." She repeated the words slower this time, to make sure he got the message clear. "Marry me, Damon Salvatore."_

"_Men are the ones who should do that, you know?" He placed her on the ground, his hands never leaving her waist._

"_You don't wanna marry me." She said pouting as she turned around and tried to walk way._

"_Lena…" He said as he grabbed her arm and made her focus on him. _

"_What?" She asked trying hard not to cry._

"_If you think I don't want to marry you…" He started pulling her closer to him. "You must be crazy baby."_

_Her eyes became more hopeful and she wiped her tears away._

"_Then you want to?" _

_He pulled her for a kiss, trying to end all of her questions._

"_What do you think?" He asked her breathless, when it finished._

"_Damon!" Mason's voice interrupted their moment for the second time that day, and Damon looked back._

"_I have to go." Damon said as he kissed Elena. _

_Elena nodded and smiled. "Don't forget me Salvatore."_

"_Never."_

"Mr Salvatore!" A distant voice called. "Mr Salvatore!"

"What?" Damon said as he focused on the woman.

"Can you please not do that again?" The woman asked with a worried look on her face.

Damon rolled his eyes at the woman.

"You were about to tell me why I'm here."

The woman nodded and put his chart back on the bed.

"You have been in a coma." She said with a sad look on her face. "For the past four years."

And suddenly his whole world collapsed. Four years? He had been in a coma for four years? How? The last thing he remembered was being on the plane talking to Mason and then… Then there's nothing…

"How?" He asked turning to the nurse. "How?" He repeated louder, making the nurse step back with his fury.

"You got hurt on the war. You had several concussions, and we even thought you were on brain death."

He couldn't believe the words he was listening. Coma? Concussions? Brain death?

"But you survived!" The nurse continued with a smile.

"What about Elena?" He asked, ignoring the nurse's happiness.

"Who is Elena?" She asked with a confused expression. "Only a man… Mason, I guess comes here every day."

"But…" Damon started only to be interrupted by the woman.

"Mr. Salvatore, you have been in a coma for a long time, it is normal that you're confused. I'm going to call your doctor." She left the room leaving Damon alone in the big white bedroom.

"I'm not confused!" He yelled as she closed the door.

What had happened? He couldn't believe Elena wasn't there. He knew her and he knew that she wouldn't leave him if a thing like that happened. Once, he had to spend a night in the hospital because of a flew and she hadn't moved from his side, a single minute. And now, he had been in a coma for four years, and she hadn't been there even once?

He sat up straight on the bed, and tried to find his cell phone. The doctors should had put it somewhere. He opened the night table drawer and smiled when he found it. It had still battery. Mason should have been reloading it since the accident. He was a good brother.

Damon unlocked the phone and a picture of Elena appeared on the screen. The same picture that he had on the day of the flight. He went to the contact list and stopped on Elena's number. He pressed the call button and waited. There was no sound… She should had changed the number. He ended the call and looked for Mason's number. He marked the numbers and pressed the button. Mason picked up at the second ring.

"Damon?" He asked with a chocked voice.

"Yes, Mason." He was glad to hear some known voice.

"Dude, are you okay? Oh my God, when did you wake up?"

"Jesus, Mason you're talking like a girl!" Damon said mocking him.

"Well, I can see you're fine… I'm going to the hospital right now."

Damon heard a door closing a sound of a sitting belt.

"Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Elena?" Damon asked in a low voice.

He could only hear silence from the other side of the phone.

"Mason?"

"Yes, Damon." Mason said breaking the silence.

"What happened to her?"

* * *

**What happened to Elena? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**

**Please review!**

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: icn97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts the last chapter got! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Say you'll love me again**

**Chapter 2**

Elena snuggled under the sheets and wiped the tears away from her face. Stefan worked til late that night and in moments like this, when she was left alone with her thoughts, she just broke. Four years ago she had lost her heart. Four years ago she had lost her heart when they killed the man she loved. The man that would forever own her heart. The man that would forever own her body and her soul. She would always blame Stefan for turning off Damon's life support against her will. For not even giving her time to say good bye.

Her last moment with him, would forever be craved in her heart. The last time she focused on his ocean blue eyes… The last time they kissed… The last time he held her… And the last time he told her he loved her.

The sobs started getting louder and she just wanted to scream. A life without him had no meaning, and she had known that since the first time she saw him.

She heard a soft knock on the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

The little girl with dark brown hair entered the bedroom with a small teddy bear in her hands and her puffy pink slippers dragging on the floor.

Elena smiled to the little figure and turned on the candlelight.

"Mummy, I can't sleep…" The young girl approached the bed and tried to climb on it.

Elena opened her arms and pulled her daughter into the safety of her embrace.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked in a soft voice as she kissed the girl's cheek.

"Yes." She nodded slowly as she kept playing with her teddy. "I dreamt that a bad man was taking me away from you."

"Oh Mia…" Elena pulled her closer to her and kissed the top of her head.

"I would never let anyone hurt you sweetie!"

Mia's ocean blue eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones and her heart broke into a million pieces like it did every time she focused on them. In all the history of the world there were only two people that had their eyes of that tone of blue and she had had the chance to meet them both. The only two people that she would love the most for the whole eternity.

"I heard you talking to Stefan the other day."

Elena didn't bother to tell her to call him father anymore. Since she learned how to talk, there was no daddy in her life. Stefan hated when she called him by his name, but Elena didn't mind. Mia was a smart girl and she felt it wrong when she called him daddy, because she didn't feel like he was her daddy.

"What did you heard?" Elena asked as she covered Mia's little legs with the blanket.

"I heard him tell you, he would take me away if you didn't respect your arrang… arrangem… something you had." Mia rolled her eyes with the difficult word and Elena's heart squeezed at the known gesture.

"You have nothing to worry about." Elena said as she hugged her daughter tightly, trying to protect her from the real truth.

The little girl nodded and smiled, feeling happier with that idea.

"Can we eat popcorns?" She asked in an hopeful voice. "Pretty please…"

"At two in the morning?"

"_At two in the morning?" Elena asked with an amused tone._

_He gave her one of his best smirks and surrounded her waist with his arm, pushing her against his chest._

"_Why not?" He whispered into her ear making goosebumps appear all over her body._

"_Because your brother is sleeping in the same bed as us!"_

_Damon sighed and let himself fall against the pillows._

"_I still don't understand why your parents don't let us sleep alone." He turned his head to her, and even in the dark she could notice his intense blue eyes. "It's not like we're kids…"_

_She smiled at him and approached him putting her leg around his waist._

"_I think that's the reason why they don't like us to stay alone." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Because we can do certain things that kids can't."_

_Elena felt Damon's hand disappearing inside of her panties and she couldn't help but to shiver with the touch._

"_Like this?" He asked her in a mocking voice as he reached her little bundle of nerves._

_A moan left her throat and she had to use all her force to push him away._

"_We can't Damon." _

_She felt his hand leave her womanhood and tried to compose herself._

"_You know we can't." _

"_That's the problem Elena." He told her as he locked his gaze with hers, a smirk appearing on his face as he said the next words. "I know we can't but mini Damon doesn't."_

_Elena had to keep a laugh as she heard Stefan roll on the bed. _

"_Guys…" He told them in a sleepy voice as he supported himself on his elbows to look at them. "Are you awake?"_

"_No, we're sleepwalkers." Damon told him in a mocking voice._

_Elena punched him in the shoulder and he faked a hurt expression._

"_Why was that?"_

_She sighed and stood up from the bed, leaving both brothers looking at her._

_She grabbed her coat from the chair and started walking towards the door as she felt his arms surrounding her waist and his lips placing soft kisses on her neck._

"_Where are you going?" _

_She felt his warmth breath against her skin and turned to face him, afraid that her body would betray her._

"_Somewhere away from you." _

"_Why?" He asked with his eyes full of sadness, making her heart break into a million pieces with the sight._

"_Baby…" She told him as she pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. _

_She felt his hands on her bottom and smiled pushing his chest softly._

"_That's why I have to go." _

_He let his hands fall and approached her one more time, only to whisper his next words into her ear._

"_Mini Damon is going to be really upset."_

"_I'll make it up for him."_

Elena smiled at the memory, knowing that now it was all she had left. Memories.

She turned her attention to Mia who was almost sleeping as she watched the cartoons on the tv.

"Come on Mia, you have to go to bed." Elena told her as she turned off the tv.

"Can't I sleep here with you?" Her blue eyes went wider and Elena couldn't help but to smile.

"Well… Just for tonight, okay?"

The little girl nodded and let her eyes close softly as she rested her head against Elena's chest.

"I love you mummy."

"I love you too sweetie."

She was easy, and she knew it. But when her daughter looked at her with those eyes… She couldn't help but to give her everything.

Just like when he looked at her with those eyes.

* * *

**Please review!**

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: icn97**


End file.
